


Why won't you give yourself a try?

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Slow Burn, rain delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: “I’m still cold, you know.”This was how it usually went, between the two of them. Some teasing and smirking and “shut up”s, some lingering glances and sometimes blushes, but nothing more and nothing less.So Mischa couldn’t hide his surprise when Sascha looked up at him with puppy eyes.“Warm me up?”





	Why won't you give yourself a try?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is incest and if you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Title taken from the 1975

Three Games.  
They hadn’t been able to play more than three games before the match had had to be interrupted due to the rain. They couldn’t yet tell whether the match would be continued today or tomorrow but they had been sent back to their hotel rooms until a decision would be made.  
Where were they, in Britain?  
“You know, we should’ve accepted Rafa’s invitation to play at the Mallorca Open. No rain and none of this fucking cold,” Sascha moaned and dropped his tennis bag as soon as they stepped feet into the younger brother’s hotel room where Lövik was already waiting for them, bouncing up and down excitedly.  
Almost automatically, Mischa picked up Sascha’s stuff and set it aside onto a spare chair. Alexander rolled his eyes at the act and let himself fall down onto the double bed, kicking off his shoes.  
“Come on, Sascha,” Mischa scolded and placed the shoes next to the door, next to his own.  
“What? It fucking sucks, gotta admit that.”  
Alexander’s blond hair was wet and clinging to his face, curling up in his neck where it was already drying.  
Mischa had to admit that his brother was not wrong, the weather definitely sucked and this wasn’t how they had planned the day to go. After not being able to win the ATP Halle previously, they were counting on this year and if Mischa was honest with himself, he was trying to enjoy each and every doubles match with Sascha. Given how successful his baby-brother had grown over the last years, now the number 3 of the world, one could never be sure for how long he would bother to play doubles with his older, by far less successful brother.  
Mischa wouldn’t blame Sascha in case he quitted their doubles, he had never been able to blame Alexander for anything. Sascha was all the good things in his life, the thing he was most proud of, watching that young kid grow into the world class player he had undoubtedly become.  
  
The younger one leaned back onto the bed, letting out a heavy sigh when Lövik jumped on his chest, eventually settling between his legs.  
“And I’m cold,” Alexander whined, running a hand through his damp curls, shivering simultaneously as if to prove his point.  
“Then get out of your shirt, it’s soaking, Sascha,” Mischa commented, changing into a comfortable pair of pants and a long sleeve that made him feel warmer immediately.  
“If you wanted to see me naked you could just ask,” the younger Zverev said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Shut up,” Mischa shot back and flopped down onto the bed next to his brother, reaching for Lövik to caress him. The family dog leaned into his hand and from the corner of his eye, he could see that Sascha was actually yanking off his shirt.  
Mischa did his best to not stare but failed miserably, as always.  
Sascha commented on it by smirking up at him.  
  
“I’m still cold, you know.”  
This was how it usually went, between the two of them. Some teasing and smirking and “ _shut up_ ”s, some lingering glances and sometimes blushes, but nothing more and nothing less.  
So Mischa couldn’t hide his surprise when Sascha looked up at him with puppy eyes.  
“Warm me up?”  
“What?” he stuttered, frowning at his brother while he wasn’t sure if Alexander was joking or not, goose bumps visible on Sascha’s naked upper body.  
“I’m freezing,” the younger one replied and shrugged his shoulders, Mischa’s throat suddenly dry.  
“Yeah, that’s what you just said.”  
“So I want you to warm me up,” Alexander explained in a calm voice, emphasizing each word as if he was speaking to a toddler.  
“No,” Mischa answered, drawing back his hand that had still been petting Lövik, “get yourself a blanket or something.”  
Really, what did Sascha expect of him? His brother had certainly witnessed that there had been _something_ between them lately, right? So no way in hell Mischa would get that close to his baby-brother, especially not if he was only half-dressed, sprawled across the sheets.  
“ _No_?” the blond repeated in disbelief, a frown appearing on his pretty face, “why not?”  
Mischa stared at his brother, shaking his head while he didn’t know what to say. Sascha didn’t actually want him to speak it out loud, did he?  
“Sascha, I-…”  
“Mischa, I’m asking you to warm me up, not to suck my dick. Chill your balls.”  
The older Zverev nearly choked on his brother’s words, gasping at the younger one while he felt heat creeping up his back, his eyebrows shooting up. Sascha, on the other hand, was staring right back at him, a cocky smile playing on his lips.  
  
Mischa wanted to say no, he really wanted to, but then Alexander batted his eyelashes at him in a devious gesture, mumbling “please?” and the older one’s resistance was broken.  
“Fine,” he mumbled through gritted teeth and edged closer to his brother, while Sascha was smiling contently.  
“How we gonna do this?” Alexander asked and Mischa opened up his arms.  
“Come here,” he whispered, still doing his best to not let his eyes wander over Sascha’s toned chest that had changed so much over the last year.  
His younger brother crawled over happily, wrapping his arms around Mischa’s back who closed his own around Sascha’s, their chests flashed against another, Alexander’s cheek pressed against the older one’s shoulder.  
And Sascha was indeed freezing, his cool skin making Mischa shiver, somewhat irritated when the blond sighed contently.  
The smaller Zverev rubbed his hands up and down Alexander’s back, trying to warm him up.  
And God, he felt Sascha’s body weight on his chest, the younger one’s hair tingling his neck, his baby-brother’s strong arms loosely wrapped around his body.  
It had been years since they had been so close the last time, back in the days when everything had been perfectly fine, them being just two brothers and not whatever shit Mischa was imagining nowadays.  
And having Sascha in his arms, smelling of exercise and rainy days on grass certainly didn’t help, because he caught himself drawing in that scent as if he’d never smell it again, as if he had never scented that ordinary fragrance before.  
But this was _Sascha_ in his arm and there was nothing ordinary about his younger brother.  
In fact, Mischa was sure that he had never seen a human being more special, more exiting, more _tempting_.  
  
“This is nice,” he heard Alexander mumble and he sounded tired, stifling a yawn by hiding his face away in the crook of Mischa’s neck.  
He prayed that the younger one couldn’t feel his heart beating in his chest.  
“You shouldn’t fight against it all the time, Mischa,” Sascha whispered, his lips brushing over the older one’s collarbone, barely more than a feather-light contact of skin, but it sent shivers down his spine still, his muscles tensing up.  
He didn’t know how to answer to that, couldn’t tell if he had understood his brother correctly or if he was just seeing things and he couldn’t think properly with Sascha in his arms anyways.  
  
So he tightened their embrace and buried his nose in Alexander’s damp hair, closing his eyes to draw in the whole sensation of Sascha breathing against his neck.  
  
He was completely and utterly screwed.  


**Author's Note:**

> So.. ehm... well..  
> I guess I have a soft spot for these two that I really shouldn't have, given that they're brothers, but this is fictional and I'm in no way implying that they're actually a thing so... yeah...
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, though.  
> More chapters wanted?
> 
> And if you liked it, kudos would be highly appreciated <3 :)


End file.
